The present invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular an electrical hand-held power tool.
Publication DE 38 41 735 A1 makes known an electrical hand-held power tool with a removable rechargeable battery and a holder for this rechargeable battery. The holder is provided with two actuatable, spring-loaded push-button blocks, which are used to secure the rechargeable battery in the installed state. To release the rechargeable battery, it is provided with a release push button. When the release push button is pressed, the blocks may be moved into a position that releases the rechargeable battery pack.